The present invention relates to clothing accessories, and in particular to collar stays for stabilizing the collar points of a dress shirt.
A variety of collar stays are used to keep a collar looking well-pressed and in place. Collar stays are shirt accessories typically made of a thin plastic or a metal material such as brass, stainless steel, or sterling silver. These thin accessories fit within a collar stay pocket provided on the underside of the collar. A pointed end of the stay is inserted first into the pocket. The other end of the stay is rounded and is kept short enough so that it does not interfere with the crease of the collar. A key benefit to having metal collar stays is the rigidity and the weight of the metal material keeps the collar very firm.
As described above, the main purpose for a collar stay is to keep a collar rigid to present a well-groomed appearance. However, because collar stays can be taken out (e.g., at a party to show others, or prior to laundering to prevent damage), additional uses could exist for collar stays. A need therefore exists for a collar stay with improved features.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collar stay that is also configured to be a multiple purpose tool.